Rule of Rose
by xXHidanLover22Xx
Summary: Jennifer is trapped in a world ruled by young girls who have called them selves the Red Crayon Aristocrats, but what is it they want with her?


I wish not to see the forsaken doll no more so I leave this room and hopefully will not have to return

Once upon a time

There was a precious little girl.

Her friend,

The Princess of the Red Rose

Was always at her side.

Then one day,

Her mummy and daddy died suddenly,

And the poor little girl was sent away

To a strange house.

**first person point of view**

"Jennifer, Jennifer!"

"Play with me, Jennifer!"

"Read the story! Please read the story!"

I wake to a young boy about eight or nine, in a bus of depleting light. A grayish white moth is hitting the florescent light above, in a purposeful way. I wonder when it will realize that it won't get to it anytime soon. The boy then out stretches his hands with a paper book in clutch. As he does so he bows his head in a polite manner.

"What happens next?" he asks.

I place my hands upon it on the opposite side. The book of frail and dirty pages with splattered dots was now in my hands. The book is titled The Little Princess. The mysterious boy then turns from the front cover to the next page. I then place the book and my hands upon my lap, and look down in utter confusion.

:What is this?" I asked in a fit of confusion. I then look at the boy.

The bus then comes to a stop with a thump. Just as it did the boy runs down the isle of decorative chairs. I get up to follow him off the bus. To question him about this book and how does he know me. But he is to fast and runs off. I catch a sight of him from a window on the opposite to me. Then kneel on the chair and put my left hand on the window.

"Wait!" I shouted

"Please!" I yelled as I watched him run by.

As he disappears in to the thicket of leaves and trees to my left. I stand and run after him. But as soon as I get out of the bus I stop to shout to the now disappearing figure.

"Where are you going!?" I questioned.

"Oh!" I said as the bus doors slam behind me in a loud clatter. Then it takes off down the dusty road, as I watch it leave.

March- 1930

After watching it go I realize after looking down at my hands that I am still holding that book. I open it to see what is inside.

'Once upon a time

There was a precious little girl.

Her friend,

The Princess of the Red Rose

Was always at her side.

Then one day,

Her mummy and daddy died suddenly,

The princess, too, disappeared,

Leaving the girl all alone

And the poor little girl was

Sent away to a strange house'

**.:** Suddenly, the girl was all alone…

And so, the story begins.

A mysterious, unthinkable, filthy tale,

However, the young girl, Jennifer, had no choice

But to surrender to the unsettling predicament…

Oh,

What an unlucky girl… **:.**

I run on the road in front of me then take a left to a grassy land, which is surrounded by white fences of wood. What a strange hill of mossy and rocky path edged in white fencing. Soon to find a fork in the road and a sign on a post.

**.: **As the girl approached the sign,

She heard a dog's bark.

It sounded strangely familiar to her,

And beckoned her to come… **:.**

I follow the familiar bark which led to the path of dense under brush, soon coming to a large wooden shed. There's an old padlock on the door… However, it's not locked. I then pick the padlock off the door frame, and turn the door opened. I step inside the shabby shed. The inside looks smaller than it did on the outside, with no important items to find, but a collar of a dog. There is a slip of paper that is tied to the dog's collar.

There is a slip of paper with "Boarding Pass" and a picture of a fish on it. The collar itself has the name "Brown" written on it. As I look at the collar I hear the laughter of an evil child and then the bark of the dog soon after. This place in the dead of night and that noise scares me even mare than me fears but I need to get out of here soon. At this time I run out of the shed to the dusty path and turn up the path to my right. I then see the figure of a person run ahead of me into the forest of darkness, and as I have nothing but to follow. As I hit the point where the road is split I turn to the left path, running around its steep curve.

The boy I was following then runs to a gate which then leads to a house of great size. As he passes the gate closes behind him.

**.: **…Following the boy up the road,

She came upon a huge old mansion.

For some reason,

This place seems familiar to the unlucky girl… **:.**

I jog to the gates, to see two children in dresses wearing bags over their heads hitting a large sack with a long stick. The boy from before is half way in the door looking out at the two kids. Then slams the door shut.

**.: **Children with bags over their heads

Are beating something with a stick…

The unlucky girl was frightened and

Backed away from the gate… **:.**

I was appalled at their behavior and scared at the same time with every hit they threw at the sack. I know I can not go through the front entrance while they are there so I turned to my left and walking around the brick wall which was over towering me by one or two feet. As I get to the side I hear the giggles of two girls over the fence but pay no heed. Though I can not seem to shack the feeling of being watched, which would be strange. Would it not?

I soon round to the back and surprisingly enough the giggling stopped as if cut off. I then see a contraption of sorts that sorts you by pass or by card. I then slide the Boarding Pass out of my pocket to the machine which opened the door for me with a creak. But the weird thing is as soon as it opened I heard a boy's laugh from behind it but it then moved, to the front.

Maybe he can answer me. I walk through the door a little uncertain of what I am doing right now but it started to melt away. I look to the left but there was a dead end nothing but a stack of wood planks. I resume to running to the front as I planned but took the right side instead, gone. I come to a gated fence with no lock and also no handle. So I just push it open with a slight creak. Which scared me because I though it would not make a sound. But hopefully the children were gone.

In the front of the mansion is a dead tree laying limply on the wall and a dirt path which is faint in the light. But you can see none the less against the grass. I follow the dirt trail to the entrance of the front door. As I come to the front door the bag from before is dragged inside the building. I then run to the door and as I do I see a blood trail on the front concrete. On the door is a burned piece of paper with the words "ENTRANCE THIS WAY" in red crayon. As it says I open the door. I walk in and come to a large hallway surrounded in shadows. The door is then closed with a shove. The laughter then starts again after the shove. This place is going to be the death of me. I turn around and try to open the door by the handle but refuses to be opened even after continuous tries.

I swear if it was possible sinister music could start playing and I would try to hide. I run through the arched doorway to the next hallway. And see the boy descend up the stairs in a fast manner.

**.: **The unlucky girl felt the

Chilling gaze of many eyes

Upon her…

Yet, she was all alone. **:.**

I continue down the hall to the stair way which leads up the stairs then climb upon it. The moonlight from the large windows lightening the room so I can see the stairs individually. I see the boy again as he runs up to the top and runs through the door at the top and then he closed it behind him. I walk further up the stairs careful not to trip and fall down the stairs on the way to the room's door. I open the door and step inside to come to a new hallway and take the first door to my left. I walk inside to come to a filthy room where every thing in the room was on the floor… There's a creepy doll tied to the pillar. I walk past the doll to the night stand and find a family photo. It's a faded group photo taken in front of the mansion.

I wish not to see the forsaken doll no more so I leave this room and hopefully will not have to return. I come back to the hallway and venture back to the stairway and see the boy run to the door down the stretch of wall. I do not know why I follow him but I do he has to know something about this place. Right? I open yet another door to another hallway but something is different about this one it has railroad tracks to the only door in the hallway down on the floor in red crayon. But then the boy runs around the corner, and as I follow the next hallway there are writings on with the red crayon but this time of windows below the real windows with ghostly figures inside of them. The boy takes another turn right to the end door and enters as do I.

The room we entered was but another stairway and the mysterious boy runs ahead. I follow up them and go up the second stairway connected to it to enter the attic or what it seems, the top of this old mansion. In the room is a table which takes up space in the middle but there seems to be objects upon this wooden table. Scalpel… Dental forceps… Gloves… Scissors… There's blood all over them. I see that boy that runs ahead to the left corridor in a fast state. I grow tired of this chase, this seems to never end like cop and robber. But soon it will end… hopefully. I take the closest door to me, which is located to my right. As I walk in there is candles lined up to bunch of tables piled to multiple platforms. On these tables are table clothes of silky white. The boy I have been following now stands at the top of the platforms. I guess the chase is over as I soon as I hoped. I walk as casually as I can to the boy in the line of candles. Each candles flickered with a bitter sweet flame of florescent yellow.

**.: **When the unlucky girl

Approached the boy,

He said: **:.**

"My, aren't you a slow poke, like always." Said the boy with a chuckle

"Here, read me the rest of the story. You know the book I handed you." He then added

I take the book out again and suddenly see a little more of the story.

'And the poor little girl was

Sent away to a strange house.

At her new home,

The Aristocrat Club lived by the Rule of Rose.

But the girl found herself very much alone.'

"We will now begin the funeral.

All those attending, please gather around at this time." A voice boomed from a loud speaker.

Second person point of view

Four girls stand in front of a patch of replaced dirt and a tomb stone bare stone. They chant the same thing through out there entrance.

"Ashes to ashes… Dust to dust…" They mumbled repeatedly.

First person point of view

Come on, Jennifer. The funeral is about to begin.

It's a funeral for your dear friend.

The boy runs off into a direction unknown to me. I turn around and look around for him knowing I will not see him.

**.: **Before she realized it,

The boy was gone…

And the girl was left in confusion. **:.**

I hear the barks of a familiar dog in this building. I know it is hear. I run to the stair way and go completely down stairs to the ground floor, where I find the door to enter the court yard.

**.: **When the girl went out to

The yard, she found a shovel

Standing before a grave. **:.**

I head to the shovel and the grave of freshly turned dirt.

**.:** The unlucky girl sensed

That something very dear

To her was buried here.

As if possessed, she began

To dig furiously… **:.**

I pound the shovel into the ground and pick the dirt up within it. I hear the swishing of water nearby but it could just be me though. The clouds are unnaturally grey today and cloudy unevenly. I keep digging up the ground until my confusion is set aside and if my questions are not answered I will not stop. I set down the shovel and drop to my knees, digging the rest of the dirt off of the item. Even now I hear the water move but more frequent. I sit upon the floor out of breath and weakened by nature. Wheezing and breathing in deep breathes as if I can't get enough. I open the coffin slightly trying to peer inside and see not but a bag. As I look inside I hear the sound of footprints behind me, coming closer.

"Just look at you!" said a cool and icy tone

My head turns back and my eyes widen in surprise. The person or persons seeing as there are four there are standing there with containers of water. The bags with pictures upon them were on there heads covering there face so I could not see their identity.

"You're filthy!" She continued. This girl with a bag upon her face, on the bag is a picture of a fish.

Third person point of view

The girl with the fish symbol pours her container of water upon Jennifer and as she does so Jennifer shiver with its touch and the sudden breeze. All the girls join in and pour the water on Jennifer the poor unlucky girl, one with a pig the other with a goat and the last one with a bird on the bag, like a symbol of sorts. Jennifer puts her head down and sobs quietly to herself as her cloths cling to her body with water. As they pour the rest upon her. There was a loud ding that rang and echoed through the walls and repeated. Jennifer then looks up to find the machine that made the sound but to no avail.

"Ladies and gentlemen,

Thank you for joining us on our flight.

Attention all passengers.

We will be taking off in a short while.

Please take all large luggage to Section 8 of Freight Storage Compartment.

Thank you."

Jennifer was then pushed into the coffin as the girls placed the top on.

"No! No! Please!" Jennifer shouted in horror.

First person point of view

I turn in the coffin and bang the walls trying to break out but to no avail sadly. The chants of the girls echoed in harmony in my head. Ashes to ashes… dust to dust… repeated and it never seemed to die down. I look out of a hole in the wood and see the moon of pale blue and trees… but there were no trees in the court yard and as I thought this the scenery seemed to move down. I was moving, I was not in the ground anymore. But why?


End file.
